Les Confidences
by Mayura Kl
Summary: "Quand il était petit, il voulait sauver le monde. Maintenant, il faudrait plutôt simplement songer à sauver leur peau..."


Note de l'auteur : J'ai traduit les paroles de la chanson – à la fin – pour ceux qui seraient allergiques à l'anglais… Mais si vous comprenez un minimum, je vous conseille plutôt de vous tourner vers la version originale de la chanson, qui est évidemment bien mieux tournée. Je n'ai pas utilisé la totalité des paroles, seulement les parties qui étaient les plus pertinentes dans la situation. Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en même temps que vous lisez, mais cela reste une option. ^^  
Un énorme merci à mes adorables bêta-readers (dont l'une a également corrigé ce texte et m'a aidée pour la traduction des paroles, certaines m'ayant donné du fil à retordre !).

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, And no one understands you…" **SIMPLE PLAN**, _WELCOME TO MY LIFE_.

- Pansy ?

Pas de réponse. La question résonne stupidement.

- PANSY ?

L'interpellée sursaute, marmonne un « Mmmh… oui, Blaise ? » hésitant à son ami.

- Je pensais juste à Drago… Où est-ce qu'il peut être ?  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répond Pansy plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Le sujet reste toujours sensible parmi les Serpentard en ce début de septième année ; après tout, il leur manque un camarade. Un camarade dont ils n'ont aucune nouvelle, tout ça à cause de ce maudit incident de l'an dernier. Mais peut-on appeler incident la mort du directeur de l'établissement ? Sans répondre à la dernière question à moitié sous-entendue de la jeune fille, Blaise reprend brusquement, comme s'il retenait quelque chose de douloureux depuis trop longtemps :

- Il doit être rentré chez lui. Tu sais, je crois que ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Il s'attire des regards étonnés. Jamais personne n'avait osé faire des suppositions aussi poussées sur les occupations actuelles et les sentiments de Drago Malefoy. La plupart des Serpentard de septième année, gouvernés par leur curiosité, sont maintenant groupés autour de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent et même donner leur avis… Ils s'assoient en demi-cercle autour de la table basse en bois sombre. Tout est calme.

_I haven't been home for a while  
I'm sure everything's the same  
Mom and Dad both in denial  
An only child to take the blame_

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, annonce calmement Crabbe. Après tout, il est en sécurité chez lui, et il fait ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, non ?

Il ne continue pas sa phrase. C'est inutile, chacun sait ce qu'il voulait ajouter : « Ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire… Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Hypothèse terrible. Les regards de Blaise et Pansy se font plus durs, sans doute parce qu'ils ont reçu des confidences de la part de Drago l'an dernier, des confidences qui les ont aidés à le comprendre comme personne. Ce doit être ce qui les a poussés à dire en même temps :

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Blaise jette un regard à Pansy, étonné qu'elle partage ses pensées. Il continue néanmoins sans se démonter :

- Drago n'était pas heureux de quitter Poudlard, ça c'est certain. Il s'est toujours senti bien ici. Il n'a certainement pas l'ambition de devenir un grand sorcier redouté. Il préférait une vie normale d'étudiant ordinaire… Vous savez bien que le danger ne lui a jamais plu !

_Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you  
Father's no name you deserve  
I'm just a kid with no ambitions  
Wouldn't come home for the world_

Goyle balance un cri désabusé aux paroles de Blaise ; il n'y croit pas, le Serpentard le sait. Il faut avouer que la chose est difficilement compréhensible pour quiconque n'a pas connaissance des détails de l'histoire. Pansy dodeline lentement des jambes, ses pieds tapent contre le fauteuil au revêtement vert. Blaise devine qu'elle est en train de réfléchir et qu'elle partage son opinion. Pansy aime habituellement éviter la discussion et est aveuglée par son obsession pour Drago, mais elle comprend beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, c'est au moins une chose que ses camarades auront apprise cette année…

_Wave goodbye to All..._

As I fall...

- Vous vous rappelez du jour où il est parti ? demande soudainement Nott.  
- Comme si c'était hier… murmure Pansy.

Encore une fois, Blaise est surpris : elle a dit exactement les mots qui traduisaient sa pensée. Cette compréhension grandissante entre eux lui fait ressentir des sentiments contradictoires ; il est heureux d'avoir potentiellement quelqu'un à qui se confier, mais cette transparence le rend également mal à l'aise. Garder ses secrets se révèle parfois tellement plus facile que de les confier entre des mains maladroites…

- Un signe de la main. La dernière chose qu'on aura obtenue de lui, observe sombrement Nott en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Et on ne savait même pas où il se rendait, on ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait accomplir, on ne savait même pas qu'on risquait de ne jamais le revoir.  
- Son regard en disait long, corrige doucement Pansy. Il crevait d'envie de revenir parmi nous. (Une pause.) D'ailleurs, il reviendra.  
- Si tu en es si certaine, alors il reviendra, dit simplement Crabbe.

Une parole sensée ? Certainement. Blaise sourit ; il ne sait plus quoi ajouter.

_As far as I can tell  
It's just voices in my head  
Am I talking to myself?  
__'Cause I don't know what I just said_

« Il se sent certainement tiraillé entre ses obligations et ses envies, entre ce qu'il a envie de croire et ce qu'on lui dit de croire. » Blaise le pense, mais ne le dit pas. Il trouve que cela sonne étrangement et que ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, sans doute parce que c'est trop personnel et qu'il s'est promis de ne jamais révéler les doutes de son ami. Non, il se taira. Les autres le regardent, comme des rapaces qui attendent quelque chose de lui. Ça l'agace. Il secoue lentement la tête en signe de négation, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'exprimer sur le sujet.

- Je n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre Drago, dit Nott, rompant ainsi la lutte silencieuse entre Blaise et tous les autres.

Bizarre comme cela résume toute la situation. Ironique, même. Presque trop simple, pourtant tellement vrai. Pansy marmonne un « Moi non plus, pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai essayé ! » qui fait sourire tout le monde. L'atmosphère devient progressivement un peu plus détendue. Le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée de la salle commune s'amplifie, dirigé par la magie ; la soirée est fraîche, tout est prévu ici pour le confort des élèves. Deux élèves de deuxième année qui finissent leurs devoirs sur une table derrière le canapé se retournent, comme pour mieux les écouter.

_And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong_

- C'est peut-être ça, devenir adulte. Faire des choix. Ou plutôt des non-choix, dans notre cas, intervient soudainement Blaise non sans une pointe de cynisme.

Tous hochent la tête comme des pantins. Ils comprennent ce que le jeune homme voulait dire. La guerre aussi bien que leur ascendance obligent tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune à prendre des sortes de décisions qu'ils regretteront peut-être dans le futur. Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour s'en rendre compte ; certains ont même déjà juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres prévoient de recevoir la Marque aux prochaines vacances. Les Gryffondor s'en offusqueraient s'ils savaient. Ils sont nés du bon côté, après tout. Mais tôt ou tard, ils se rendront compte de la vérité… Peut-être quand la guerre finira ?

- J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine, dit Pansy comme un écho aux pensées de son ami.

Personne ne répond, mais tout le monde l'approuve intérieurement. La jeune fille fait glisser ses chaussures sur le sol et replie ses jambes sur le fauteuil, contre elle. Blaise se remémore quelques souvenirs. Il pense que quand il était petit, il voulait sauver le monde, et que maintenant c'est trop tard ; maintenant, plus le temps pour des enfantillages, il faudrait plutôt simplement songer à sauver leur peau. Les Serpentard se regardent, comme pour se promettre mutuellement et silencieusement « On s'en sortira, de tout ça ». Il est rare qu'ils aient des discussions aussi sérieuses ; il est même rare qu'ils discutent aussi longtemps et surtout aussi sincèrement, et ils trouvent que finalement ça n'est pas trop mal. Comme ça, ils ne sont pas seuls.

_A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me_

La porte cachée de la salle commune s'ouvre brusquement, et le professeur Rogue apparaît dans l'encadrement. Son regard est sombre, ses cheveux tombent légèrement sur son visage, mais ses lèvres s'étirent imperceptiblement à la vue de ce rassemblement d'élèves de Serpentard, comme s'il était satisfait de ce qui vient de se passer. Blaise tente de sonder le regard du directeur de sa maison ; il est étonné de le voir agir de la sorte et étrangement, il est persuadé que Rogue a calculé son coup, qu'il intervient délibérément à ce moment précis… Voulait-il empêcher leurs esprits de divaguer trop, de tendre vers des plans irréalisables ?

- Les septième année, le professeur McGonagall m'envoie vous rappeler de ne pas oublier de rendre vos devoirs de Métamorphose demain au plus tard. Je me permets cette intrusion comme j'ai remarqué certains bavardages... Elle vous dit aimablement que les quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la transformation des coléoptères en morceaux de bois inertes ne vont pas se faire seuls comme par _magie_. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

"No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right, You don't know what it's like, To be like me…" **SIMPLE PLAN**, _WELCOME TO MY LIFE_.

TRADUCTION DES PAROLES :

_I haven't been home for a while  
I'm sure everything's the same  
Mom and Dad both in denial  
An only child to take the blame_

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à la maison  
Je suis sûr que rien n'a changé  
Papa et Maman soudés dans leur déni  
Un unique enfant pour en assumer la responsabilité

_Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you  
Father's no name you deserve  
I'm just a kid with no ambitions  
Wouldn't come home for the world_

Je suis désolé Maman, mais tu ne me manques pas  
Papa, ce n'est pas un nom que tu mérites  
Je suis juste un enfant sans ambition  
Qui ne rentrerait à la maison pour rien au monde

_Wave goodbye to All..._

_As I fall..._

Disant au revoir à tout le monde

Tandis que je tombe

_As far as I can tell  
It's just voices in my head  
Am I talking to myself?  
__'Cause I don't know what I just said_

Aussi loin que je peux le dire  
Ce sont juste des voix dans ma tête  
Est-ce que je me parle à moi-même ?  
Car je ne sais pas ce que je viens de dire

_And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong_

Et maintenant que je suis parti si longtemps  
Je ne peux me rappeler qui avait tort  
Toute innocence est partie depuis longtemps  
Je jure allégeance à un monde d'incrédulité  
Auquel j'appartiens

_A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me_

Un désastre ambulant  
Le fils de tous ces salauds  
Vous regrettez de m'avoir fait  
Il est trop tard pour me sauver


End file.
